Annoying Orange Saw (Annoying Orange)
(The title appears in a old movie opening away, "ANNOYING SAW", Then the title appears. Then the light Flicker revailing Orange with a thing wires on his head) Annoying Orange: Whoa! Where am I? What is this thing is hooked up to? (A screen is in font of Orange turning on is Jigsaw) Annoying Orange: (Jigsaw appears) Ew! Who's that? Jigsaw: Hello, Orange. I want to play a game (Then, creepy music stops and the recordv scratches. The music turns to the theme.) Annoying Orange: A game? Okay! Let's play Go Fish! Jigsaw: What? No! Annoying Orange: How about Chutes and Ladders? Jigsaw: No, you don't get to pick the game. Annoying Orange: Why not? Jigsaw: That's not how this works. Annoying Orange: Why? Jigsaw: Because...now just...listen! Annoying Orange: Why? Jigsaw: Because I said so! Annoying Orange: Okay! Geez, who crapped in your Corn Flakes? Jigsaw: (sighs) Alright. Now, Orange, so far you've made a living annoying people. Society would call you a nuisance. I would call you an abomination. Annoying Orange: Yeah, and I'd call you Clown Face! (laughter) Jigsaw: What?! Annoying Orange: You look somebody smeared mashed potatoes on a mime! (laughter) Jigsaw: That's enough! Annoying Orange: You're kinda emo, aren't you? Jigsaw: No! I'm not emo! Annoying Orange: You're an emo clown! (laughter) Jigsaw: (growls) Listen! The device you are attached is a death trap. It's hooked up to a timer. If you do not locate the key in time, you will... Orange: You mean this key right here? Jigsaw: What the? Where did you get that?! Orange: I don't know. Jigsaw: That's just great! You totally ruined the game. Orange: Your game sucks! Let's play Yahtzee! Jigsaw: I hate Yahtzee! Orange: Jenga?! Jigsaw: No! Orange: Do you like Backgammon? Jigsaw: Oh my god, you're annoying! Ah, I can't take it! That's it! I'm moving on to (The camera zooms out, revealating Eggplant next to Orange) Jigsaw: Eggplant! Orange: Whoa! It's Barney! Eggplant: Uh, yeah, dude, I'm not Barney. Jigsaw: Hello, Eggplant. Orange: Hey! Hey, Barney! Can I teach you a song? Jigsaw: No! Eggplant: Hey, I'm not Barney! Dude, is this part of a torture, or what? Jigsaw: Look, this is not how it usually hap- Orange: (singing) I'm an orange! That's a key! There's an emo clown on TV! Jigsaw: Ugghh!' Orange: (laughter) Eggplant: Do I looking like a giant purple dinosaur? I'm an eggplant! Orange: You look like a potato with bad circulation! (laughter) Jigsaw: That's it! I swear to god I'm so done with this crap! Why did I think it was a good idea?! (TV buzzes off) (Jigsaw leaves) Orange: Hey! Hey! (singing) I'm an orange! You're not me! Jigsaw has to take a pee! (laughter) Eggplant: Oh, shut up! Orange: Hey, Potato! Eggplant: What?! Orange: Death trap. Eggplant: (yells as Death Trap slices him in half ) Orange: Oh, poor potato. He never SAW that one coming. (laughter) (sighs) How do I get out of here? (The scene then cuts to the text. Orange says, "The fruity questions of the day: If you pick anyone for me to annoy who will you pick and why? Leave your answers in comments!". The text in the middle says, "Watch all of the Annoying Orange episodes". The links at the bottom says, "TWITTER.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE", "FACEBOOK.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE", and "YOUTUBE.COM/REALANNOYINGORANGE".) Category:Annoying Orange